cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Splinter alliance
A splinter alliance is an alliance created by a group of members who leave, or split away from, another alliance usually due to differences in opinions or philosophies. The purpose of this article is to document splinter alliances in the form of an alliance family tree. List of splinter alliances (alliance family trees) Example *Main alliance **Splinter alliance **Defunct alliance A *Allied Coalition of International Defense (merged into Obsidian Entente) **The Trade Federation (2nd) ***The Mafia ****The Immortals *****Immortals ---- *Athens **Eldar (merged into the Golden Horde) **Expletive Removed B */b/ **Northern Treaty Organization -> Elitist Global Superstructure ***The Confederacy (+ New Order of Independence) -> Carpe Diem ****The Imperium of Man (from Carpe Diem) C *Christian Coalition of Countries **CROWN (merged into Christian Coalition of Countries) **Team JESUS (merged into Sans Pareil) ---- *Commonwealth of New England (+ Global Coalition of Superior Nations) -> Commonwealth of Great Nations (merged into Protection and Liberation of United States) **The Commonwealth (+ Commonwealth of Nations) -> United Commonwealth of Nations ***Europa (from UCN) ---- *Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations **Imperium Hominis **The Republic (2nd) **United Sovereign Brothers ---- *Confederacy of Independent States (+ Imperial Military Union) -> Confederacy of Imperial States **Iunctus (from CIS2) **The Ravyns ***Aeonic Imperium ***The Circle of Icarus **The Order of Halsa (merged into the Corporation) ***Confederacy of Independent States (2nd) (merged into the Order of Halsa) ***The Eagle Nebula (merged into Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations) ***The Order of The Arctic Sun (merged into the Order of Halsa) ---- *Crimson Sun Empire (merged into United Purple Nations) **Avenguard Crusade D *Dark Nations Association **League of Extraordinary Nations (+ OTF Alliance) -> Silence ***Central Allied Territories (merged into Oronica) ****Oronica ***OTF Alliance (2nd) (from Silence) E *(AoB Confederation + Shadow Council) -> The Shadowhood (+ GAT-ITEC) -> Echelon **IYAOYAS (from Echelon) ---- *Elite Nations Alliance -> New Horizon Network (merged into Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics) **Cyber Nations Combatants -> Distinguished Lords of Pridia (+ Imperial Blue Covenant) -> Global Order of Darkness ---- *Embattled Primarchy of Independent Citizens **EPIC Nations F *Farkistan **Aloha **Créole **TotalFarkistan (+ Coalition of Legendary Defence) -> The Phoenix Federation ***Aquitaine (from TPF) ***Atarax (from TPF) ***Nusantara Elite Warriors (from TPF) ***Poison Clan (from TPF) ****Murder Inc. (merged into Poison Clan) ***Zero Hour (from TPF) ---- *Federation of Armed Nations **Molon Labe **Golden Sabres ---- *Forces of Annihilation **FORCE ---- *FOK!-Alliance **Crossfire (merged into The Dark Evolution) **iFOK!-Alliance ***Omniscient Empire of Green ***SOS Brigade **Mauves Collective G *Game informer Online Coalition **Meritocratic Union of Nations (merged into Gamer informer Online Coalition) **Viridian Entente (1st) ***The Brigade ***The Directorate -> Viridian Entente (2nd) ***Royal Dominion -> Viridian Entente (2nd) ****Hyperion (from VE2; merged into Greenland Republic) ****Symphony (from VE2) ---- *Global Alliance and Treaty Organization **Grand Association of Relics and Oldtimers **Independent Coalition of Nations ***North Atlantic Division (merged into NATO) **Order of Feudalistic Security ***Bushido **Outer Heaven ---- *Global Defense Initiative (2nd) **Keepers of The Covenant ---- *Global Organization for Liberty and Defense <- (Brotherhood of Soverign States + Cyber Nations Defense Initiative + Exion) **Protection and Liberation of United States (merged into Mighty Armed States of Honor) **Purge ---- *Goon Order of Neutral Shoving **Boards Alliance of Protectorate States ---- *Grämlins **Kronos ---- *Green Protection Agency **Old Guard ---- *Greenland Republic **Avalanche (merged into the Greenland Republic) ---- *Grey Council **Liberty and Life Commune **The Order Of The Black Rose H *HeroesOfGaming (1st) **Element -> The Dark Evolution (merged into Athens) ***HeroesOfGaming (2nd) ***Itova (from DE) -> HeroesOfGaming (3rd) ***Menotah (from DE) I *Illuminati **Trilateral Commission (1st) (merged into The Circle of Icarus) ***The Swedish Empire -> Trilateral Commission (2nd) ---- *Independent Republic of Orange Nations **Fellowship of Unified Nations (merged into the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations) **The Empire ---- *International Coalition of Socialist Nations (+ ICP) -> Socialist Workers Front **International Communist Party (+ ICSN)-> Socialist Workers Front ***Socialistic Empire (from SWF) (+ Communist Party of CyberNations) -> The International ***Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations **Libertarian Socialist Federation ***Communist Party of CyberNations (+ Socialistic Empire) -> The International ****Crimson Brigade (1st) (+ UNCE & Veni, Vidi, Vici) -> Another Alliance *****Independent Oceanic Nations (2nd) **Socialistic Revolution Initiative L *League of Intelligent Humans **The Intelligentsia ***Browncoats ****Hegemony of Periphery States -> 57th Overlanders *****Federation of Unified Confederate Nations (from HPS) *****Very Enthusiastic Nerdz (from 57th) ---- *League of Small Superpowers **Big Top Order ***The Circle of Icarus ---- *LUEnited Nations **Prism Protection Front **Vanguard (merged into Mushroom Kingdom) M *(Imperial Confederacy + Dey See Me Rollin + Jason Riveria.Com Alliance) -> Confederacy of Imperial Alliances -> >_< -> \m/ **North Atlantic Treaty Organization (from \m/) ***Heroes of the Union (+ Camelot) -> Athens ****Legions of the Eldar (from Athens) (merged into the Golden Horde) ***Olympus ***New Era (2nd) -> Paragon ***Vires Noctu ***Zenith ****The Imperial Order **Ragnarok (from \m/) ***Apocalypse -> Aeon (merged into Monos Archein) ***Ascended Republic of Elite States ***Eclipse ***Epicurean **Siberian Tiger Alliance ***The Imperial Order **The Rising Sun -> Guns of Glory + (Entente of the Sun + Noone) -> Entente of The Rising Sun ***TDSM8 (from Entente of the Sun) **We Are Perth Army (from \m/) ***Deck of Cards (+ State of Unified Nations) -> Fly (Merged into Athens) ****Deck of International Card Experts (from Fly) ***Equal Rights Alliance ***House Atreides ***North American Hockey Alliance -> Strategic Defense Initiative (merged into SSSW18) ***Scotland Forever (Merged into We Are Perth Army) ***The Despised Icon ***The Lunacy Accord (Merged into the Order of Light) ---- *Mostly Harmless Alliance **Argent **Division 5 **The Family (merged into the Mostly Harmless Alliance) **Wootsauce ---- *Multicolored Cross-X Alliance <- (Multi Colored Coalition Force + Cross-X Alliance) **The Sweet Oblivion N *National Alliance for Arctic Countries **Blue Turtle Alliance -> The Aquatic Brotherhood ***The (First) Phantom Warrior Corps. (from TAB) -> Spootland-Phantom Alliance of Allied Allies -> Xanadu (merged into The Galactic Republic) ****The (Second) Phantom Warrior Corps. (from SPAAA) (merged into The Centurion Brotherhood) **Organized Nations of Superiority (+ Team Allied Guardians Alliance) -> Maroon Allied Guardians ***Maroon Defense Coalition (from MAG) (merged into Multicolored Cross-X Alliance) ***Organized Nations of Superiority (from MAG) -> Confederation Of Radical Elites (+ Trikymia Dominion) -> The Dominion (merged into Monos Archein) ****Mighty Armed States of Honor (merged into the Legion) ***United Sovereign Nations ****Monos Archein *****Arrow of Chiron (merged into Monos Archein) *****Aurora Borealis *****Little Big Alliance (merged into Multicolored Cross-X Alliance) *****Troy (merged into Phoenix Rising) *****Tuatha De Danann (merged into Monos Archein) ****National Organization of Neutrals *****WhatYouSeeIsWhatYouGet ******Angels of the Realm (merged into United Sovereign Nations) ****The Angelic Sanctuary ****The Brain ---- *New Imperial Prussian Order **The German Empire ***Confederation of Canada ***Republic of Aquisgrana ***The Austro-Hungarian Empire (merged into the German Empire) ***The Hanseatic League ***The Sasori Initiative ---- *New Polar Order **Commonwealth of International Nations **The Templar Knights ***The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers (merged into MCB Alliance) ---- *Novus Orbus (merged into Invicta) **Invicta ***Andromeda (merged into Virdian Entente) ***Fallen Knights ***Meritokrati (merged into Invicta) ***New Purple Power O *Orange Defense Network **Confederation of Organized Nations (merged into Independent Republic of Orange Nations) ***Veritas Aequitas **Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations **East India Company **Grand Global Alliance ***Before All Death; Give Eternity ***Cerberus ***Coalition of Green/Dark/Defensive States ****Coalition of Legendary Defence (+ TotalFarkistan) -> The Phoenix Federation *****Aquitaine (from TPF) *****Atarax (from TPF) *****Nusantara Elite Warriors (from TPF) *****Poison Clan (from TPF) ******Murder Inc. (merged into Poison Clan) *****Zero Hour (from TPF) ****Defense Confederation (merged into the Order of Light) ****The Democratic Order *****Aqua Defense Initiative ******Irish Protection Confederation ******The Shadow Proclamation (merged into the New Guy) *****Synergia (merged into Kronos) ***Phoenix Rising ***Republic of Gallant Nations **Kaoloran **Majestic Order of Orange Nations (+ Fear none Kill all (1st)) -> The Resistance ***Fear none Kill all (2nd) (from the Resistance) ***The Prolific Empire ***The Triangle of Dominance **Orange Shadow Force (+ Atlantic Union) -> Atlantic Shadow Confederation (merged into Ragnarok) **The Holy Hills Mafia ***Rebbilon -> The Rebellion (merged into New Purple Power) **World Federation ---- *Order of Defensive Security **Confederacy of Spartan Republics -> Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics **International Democratic Assembly -> Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics **Stoners Reeking Havoc -> Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics ---- *Organization of Imperial Nations (merged into Greenland Republic) **North Atlantic Defense Coalition **Sparta ***Big Biz ---- *OTF Alliance -> Silence **OTF Alliance (2nd) (from Silence) **The Real OTF -> 1 Touch Football ---- *Overclockers UK **ICENI P *People's Order of Truth **Blood Brothers ***Vault 99 *Pyramid Alliance (2nd) **Yellow Guard -> -BOLT- R *R&R **Council for Militaristic and Economic Assistance (2nd) *Random Insanity Alliance **Otaku Revolution **RI Nation S *Senatus Populusque Romanus (merged into Alpha Orionis) **Alpha Orionis (merged into Ragnarok) ---- *South Arctic Empire (merged into Mostly Harmless Alliance) **Nebula-X (merged into Invicta) ---- *Socialist Workers Front (Reform) **National Liberation Front T *Tempest -> Hydra **SNAFU ***Open Source Alliance ---- *Axis of Allied Nations **Prussian Federation -> Nordreich ***Norden Verein (from Nordreich) ****Sons of Muspel ***Western Imperium (from Nordreich) ---- *The Centurion Brotherhood <- (Centurion Defense Cell + The Brotherhood) **Internet Superheroes (+ Republic of Allied Defenses) -> Bel Air (+ Rage Co.) -> \m/ (2nd) ---- *The Federation (original) **The Republic (+ Sanctum) -> Atlantis ***The Federation -> Free Alliance of Confederated Nations ***Inertia (from Atlantis) ***Manticore (from Atlantis; merged into Hyperion) ---- *The Foreign Division **Democratic Open Community ---- *The Legion **Byzantine Empire **Kaleidoscope (merged into Purple Alliance of WIN) **Quantum **The Untouchables **Valhalla ---- *The Oasis **New Order of Independence -> Carpe Diem ***Alliance of Neutral Armadas (merged into Mighty Armed States of Honor) ***The Imperium of Man (from Carpe Diem) **Sentinels of Unity and Liberty -> Sons of Liberty in Defiance (merged into International Defense Coalition) ***Fear none Kill all (1st) (from SOLID) (+ Majestic Order of Orange Nations) -> The Resistance ****Fear none Kill all (2nd) (from the Resistance) ***United Blue Directorate (1st) ****United Blue Directorate (2nd) -> United Blue Directorate (3rd) ****United Blue Nations -> United Blue Directorate (3rd) ***United Socialist Alliance (from SOLID) (merged into the International) **Tri-Color Federation ---- *The Order of Light **New Era (1st) (merged into NATO) **Ordinary Men Fighting Giants **The Guardians of Origin **Union of Democratic Communist States ---- *The Order of the Paradox **Corporation of Educated Nations **Universalis ---- *The Syndicate **International Protection Agency (merged into the Corporation) **Nueva Vida ***The Syndicate of New Sovereignty ---- *The White Delegation + (Global Republic of Allied Nations) -> Auric Armada (merged into The Order of Light) **Crescent Moon Republic **Global Republic of Armed Nations (from Auric Armada) ***Death Before Dishonor ***Tombstone **New Auric Armada (from Auric Armada) (merged into Defense Confederation) U *Union of Integrated National Entities **Unity *United Purple Nations **Alchemy **Down Right Awesome Group Of Nations **Federation of Buccaneers **United Trade Federation (merged into United Purple Nations) V *Vox Populi (2nd) **Cult of Justitia‎‎ **The Liquor Cabinet ***Rage Co. (+ Bel Air -> \m/ (2nd) Category:Terms used in Cyber Nations